nadinecoylefandomcom-20200213-history
Nadine Coyle
Nadine Coyle (born 15 June 1985); is an Irish singer, songwriter, actress, and model who rose to fame in the early 2000s as a member of the band Six before becoming a member of the girl-group Girls Aloud. The group amassed a joint fortune of £25 million by May 2009. With Girls Aloud, Coyle has been successful in achieving a string of 20 consecutive UK top ten singles (including four number ones), two UK number one albums, and received nominations for five BRIT Awards, winning Best Single in 2009 for "The Promise". Coyle released her debut solo album Insatiable and its title track was released on 8 November 2010 through her own label, Black Pen Records in partnership with supermarket giant Tesco.The album peaked at number twenty on the Irish Album Charts and number forty-seven on the UK Album Charts in the UK. Life and Career 'Early Life' Coyle was born in Derry, Northern Ireland, on 15 June 1985 to Lillian and Niall Coyle. Her parents first noticed her talent for singing at the age of two, when she sang The Drifters' "Saturday Night at the Movies." Coyle was uninterested in her education but received good grades. She recorded a demo CD, which was distributed to Louis Walsh and The Late Late Show. The CD included cover versions of "Fields of Gold", "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", "Love Is", and the aria "Summertime". 'Girls Aloud' In 2001, while attending Thornhill College, Coyle auditioned for the Irish version of the reality television talent show Popstars, on which Walsh was a judge. She won a place in the band Six; however, it was revealed that Coyle had lied about her age. She was just 16 years old, two years younger than the minimum age requirement of 18. Coyle said she was "exploited" by RTÉ. She returned to Thornhill College in Derry. She later revealed how she had a cancer scare when she found a lump in her breast when she was 17. Louis Walsh encouraged Coyle to enter Popstars The Rivals, the second British series of the international Popstars franchise. The series' goal was to create two winning pop groups – a boy band and a girl group, each consisting of five members who would then partake in "a battle of the sexes" as they vie for the Christmas number one on the UK Singles Chart. Several thousand applicants attended auditions across the UK in hope of being selected. Ten girls and ten boys were chosen as finalists by judges Walsh, Pete Waterman, and Geri Halliwell. These finalists then took to the stage participating in weekly Saturday night live performances (alternating weekly between the girls and boys). Following her performance of "Fields of Gold", Walsh told her she gave the "performance of the night. Stole the show for me," while fellow judge Halliwell said, "I'd love to buy a single of yours already". Coyle joined Cheryl Cole, Sarah Harding, Nicola Roberts, and Kimberley Walsh to comprise the new girl group Girls Aloud, formed through the show by a public vote on 30 November 2002. The group's debut single "Sound of the Underground" peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart, becoming the 2002 Christmas number one. Girls Aloud hold the record for the shortest time between formation and reaching number one. The group released their debut album. Sound of the Underground in May 2003, which entered the charts at number two and was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry later the same year. Since 2003, Girls Aloud have released twenty consecutive top ten singles. Their singles "I'll Stand by You", "Walk This Way", and "The Promise" have charted at number one. Two of their albums have reached the top of the UK Album Chart; their greatest hits album The Sound of Girls Aloud and 2008's Out of Control, both of which entered the chart at number one, with over one million copies of the former being sold. All their albums are certified platinum. They have been nominated for five BRIT Awards, and in 2009 won Best British Single at that year's BRIT Awards for "The Promise". In 2009, Girls Aloud decided they would partake in a hiatus to pursue solo projects 'Insatiable' Coyle announced plans to release a solo album during Girls Aloud's hiatus. She enlisted Barbara Charone, who was worked with Madonna and Christina Aguilera, as a publicist and Bruce Garfield as her manager. Despite early reports indicating three major record labels interested in Coyle, it was reported that Coyle had failed to earn a solo record deal, even being turned down by Girls Aloud's label Polydor Records. In April 2010, it was reported she had signed to Geffen Records. The deal later fell through. In August 2010, Coyle officially signed a deal with grocery store chain Tesco's new record label, releasing the album through her own Black Pen Records imprint. In September 2010, Coyle announced the release of her debut album Insatiable on 8 November. Coyle worked with a number of famous songwriters and producers during recording sessions, such as Desmond Child, Guy Chambers, Mike Elizondo, Steve Booker, Toby Gad, Tony Kanal and newcomer Ricci Riccardi. Nadine also worked with Lucie Silvas, Matchbox Twenty's Kyle Cook, William Orbit, and Tiesto. According to an interview with Booker, Coyle had worked on song ideas using GarageBand which she then presented to Booker in England to work on together further. The producer said, "She was singing her songs to loops, and then I took the loops out and rewrote the music from scratch to her ideas." He described her songs as "very pop". Booker also worked on songs to show off Coyle's vocals: "Because she’s got such a belting voice, I tried a couple of things where she could really belt," he said. The album was released on 8 November. The album was preceded by the release of her debut single, the title track "Insatiable". Co-written with Guy Chambers and produced by Ricci Riccardi, the song has an "80s feel" and "a harder, guitar-led sound." The single peaked at number twenty-six at UK Singles Chart. ''' Girls aloud reunion and second studio album!''' In November 2012, Coyle reunited with the rest of Girls Aloud for their tenth anniversary. The band released the single "Something New" and the greatest hits compilation Ten. Coyle and the group will embark on tour in February and March 2013. On 22 February 2013 it was announced that Coyle is in current talks for her second studio album for a summer release.